


Sanswich

by eJ121



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (But feels female around Sans), Chara is technically genderfluid, Chara makes puns too, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to sleep now, May lead to other oneshots at some point, Oneshot, Sans Makes Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJ121/pseuds/eJ121
Summary: Sans wakes up to find his partner snuggling his jacket.A combination of fluff and humor ensues.





	

Sans awoke with a start. The bed beside him was empty. Perhaps that would be a good thing, were it not for the dark outside his window and the cold that he could only come to associate with that first morning in Snowdin.

But then there was the arm around his chest. Soft, gentle, loving. Her body fell against his shoulder, and it made him want to claim her, to make her his own forever.

Her breath was soft, tranquil against his chest. He didn’t think he’d felt her breathing more steady, more relaxed since they’d met, perhaps even since before, and she was smiling in her sleep. It was a happy smile, not the fake kind he knew she sometimes wore when she was hiding regrets.

She wriggled on her hands, twisting, then nuzzling deeper into his jacket. It tickled, and it made him laugh despite himself.

When her eyes fluttered open, they were groggy, burdened with the weight sleep. They didn’t have the red fire he knew them to hold normally, but instead a soft brown colour. Perhaps the one they would have had were she a natural being.

The way they drifted into his eye sockets was piecing, but not in a painful or frightening way, more in a way that made him see clearly the emotions that were free at this time to move behind them, free of restriction or inhibition, both of which would emerge when she had fully tamed the beast that was her sleep.

The way her hands drifted up against his shoulders, her head brushing softly against his chest, made him intake a breath. She clearly felt that too, if the faint noise was anything to go by.

 _“Sa-ans? Can we go back to sleep now?”_ She mumbled into the fur of his hood, he couldn’t help but feel the love in which her soul was basking right now, _“I wanna stare at you when I’m not gonna pass out, y’know?”_ She was smiling and he didn’t even need to look at her to know it.

“if ya want. can’t promise ya i won’t keep doin’ it though…” He returned without need for much thought. After all, he was actually telling the truth; her eyes were so easy to lose himself in.

She snorted into his jacket, _“Do you mind? **Some** of us are trying to sleep over here.” _ As much as she tried to brush him off with the insult, the blush that stained her cheeks told him everything he needed to know. She was burning up, and right now, she didn’t have the energy or brain power to cover it up.

He was about to remark on it when he was shoved back into the headboard. **_“Shut up.”_** It wasn’t a scary remark, and it carried no threat. Instead, it came out rather endearing, and he could see her blush getting deeper by the second.

“wow. i didn’t know you were this… flirtatious… this early in the morning.” If he had eyebrows, he would have definitely wriggled them for effect.

Chara groaned and hid herself deep into the folds and recesses of his jacket. _“It’s too early for this Sans. I can’t just let you keep…”_ She paused and sighed. He could feel her laughter, rising from her belly, as it pressed right through his chest, _“teasing me with all these false compliments.”_

“who said they were false?” He made sure to prop himself up for this one, just in case she returned fire with another shove.

 _“Sans, do you need a reminder? **Shut up.** ” _If anything, Sans was slightly taken aback by this, but then Chara’s hands clasped around some of his jacket, and the moment was over, her snuggling into it reminding him of how little threat, how little danger she held.

“char?” He asked, receiving no more than a non-committal ‘mhm?’ into his ribs, “why do you keep doing that with my jacket?”

Chara just pressed herself deeper into it. _“It’s warm and soft, and I may or may not have stolen it for a couple hours.”_ She smiled, _“You could always join me.”_

Sans grinned, “why would i do that? cold **goes right through me** these days.” He winked as overtly as he could.

Chara cocked her head to one side, watching him intently as he shivered just a little. Then she sighed, making the great effort to move over the covers to mount his chest, _“If you’re not comin’ to the warm, the warm’s comin’ to you.”_

Sans was pinned down by the weight of his partner, a soft, gentle weight that pressed herself gently against his ribs and rested her head softly against the side of his. His breathing quickened, “you uh… sure ‘bout this?”

Chara pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently, an action which spread the warmth far more effectively than any tactic before it. _“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”_

Sans sighed. “sure, i’ll just be the bottom layer of a sans and chara sandwich.”

Chara grinned, _“Now that, I can buy into.”_ She brushed her hair out of their way and lay a little closer, a little flatter, _“The Sanswich. A delicacy sold for the small price of 50,000G”_

Sans flushed a vibrant bright blue. Was he sure he wanted to say this? No, but he might as well do it anyway, given he’d come up with it and he wouldn’t get to say this any other time. “guess y’always did **fill me up**.”

Chara groaned, falling limp against him. Her eyes lit up with the fire they had been missing.

_“You disgust me Sans, you hear that? You disgust me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 1AM. I need to go to sleep now, so...
> 
> Byeeee~


End file.
